1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for producing a one-part vehicle wheel with a hub and a rim.
2. Discussion of Background
It is known to manufacture vehicle wheels by casting. Compared with a cast workpiece as such, a higher strength can be obtained if a blank is shaped in a drop forge and is then further worked on a flow-forming machine. Such known methods are complicated and costly as a result of the tools required.